Typically with prior art jewelry articles such as, for example, links that form a jewelry chain, wherever the links are hollow in nature, each half of the link is punched or cut out individually and then the two parts of the link are joined together. By way of example, FIG. 1 illustrates a link 50 formed from two halves, namely an upper half 52 and a lower half 54. Each half 52, 54 is formed separately. Thereafter, some type of sealing material 60, such as solder or the like, is placed at the portions of the link 50 to be joined. The two halves 52, 54 are then typically held in place by means of a wire 62 or the like wound around the link 50. The link 50 is then placed in a furnace (not shown) with the wire 62 around it. After the solder 60 is hardened, the wrapping wire 62 holding the two link halves 52, 54 in place is removed and the final link 55 is thereby formed.
The aforementioned prior art process of individually forming each link is incredibly time consuming and labor intensive. Accordingly, the present inventors have devised a more efficient method of creating pluralities of jewelry articles without the labor intensive shortcomings of the prior art.